


Flammêches

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Execution, Exile, Family, Fire, Fire Nation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Madness, Ozai is an arsehole, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Wakes & Funerals, female characters being awesome
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur la Nation du Feu, certains presque mignons, d'autres tirant sur le tordu.<br/>1ère vignette : Lu Ten et Zuko autrefois, jeux d'enfants. 2, 3 et 4èmes : Mai, Ty Lee et Azula ne sont pas des poupées. 5ème : Azula versant dans la folie meurtrière. 6ème : Imaginez qu'Iroh meure brutalement ? 7ème : Lu Ten et Zuko enfants, Comme des frères. 8ème : Zuko/Mai, Coincés émotionnels. 9ème : Ozai & Ursa, Solutions et problèmes. 10ème : Zuko et Azula, Responsabilités. 11ème : Zuko, Tourbillon de feu. 12ème : Iroh, Ozai, Zuko ; Soigner le corps et le cœur. 13ème : Ozai, Azula, Zuko ; La manière de traiter ses problèmes. 14ème : Azula, Zuko, Mai ; Des émotions et de leur maîtrise. 15ème : Mai, Une fleur en bourgeon. 16ème : Zuko & Azula, Fratrie. 17ème : Azula, La place qui lui revient de droit. 18ème : Un condamné par le feu. 19ème : Zuko, Exil. 20ème : Zuko, Deuil. 21ème : Capitaine Jee, Coup du sort. 22ème : Ozai et ses enfants, Droit d'aînesse ? 23ème : Ozai et Zuko, Piétiner. <br/>24ème : Ty Lee, Être étrange. <br/>25ème : Iroh, Styles de vie. <br/>26ème : Ursa, L'importance de la famille. <br/>27ème : Mai, Contrôle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula ; jeux d'enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko a fait des bêtises quand il était petit et que Lu Ten était encore jeune ; ben oui, ils étaient des enfants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des jeux de garçon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** petits Lu Ten, Zuko et Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Un souvenir de vacances sur Ember Island… Lu Ten, entrant juste dans l’adolescence, et Zuko, encore un petit garçon, qui apprend à devenir aventureux ; quels jeux s’inventaient-ils ?

Bâtir juste des châteaux de sable, ça devient vite lassant. Que trouver de plus excitant ? un grand trou caché, pour faire peur à Azula ! parce qu’Azula est une fille ! Un grand, grand trou (à l’échelle des enfants), une trappe couverte de sable dessus, et puis des algues au fond !

Et ça marche !

Ça marche si bien qu’Azula hurle, assez fort évidemment pour alerter les parents.

« Mais enfin les garçons, à quoi pensiez-vous ? »

Ça a marché mais maintenant, ils se font gronder…

D’accord, ils reconnaissent que leur brillante idée était une erreur, mais sur le moment ça semblait tellement amusant...

« Amusant pour qui ? Avez-vous pensé à ce qu’elle a ressenti ? »

Maintenant qu’ils y réfléchissent... c’est pour se dire qu’ _elle_ ferait peut-être pire. Elle leur montrera à quel point plus tard, d’ailleurs.


	2. Mai, pas une poupée (une jeune fille trop sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'on attendait de Mai qu'elle soit une jeune fille bien sage et à peine vivante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (1/3)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Mai  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Notes :** à cause de la façon dont il est prononcé en VO j’ai envie d’orthographier ce nom « Mei » - je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble en VF
> 
> **Thèmes :** « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Mai était un fleuron de la jeunesse de la Nation du Feu. Sans être de sang royal, elle était tout de même noble, née dans une famille de très haut rang proche du pouvoir.

La chance lui a donné l’apparence physique qui convenait : une peau claire, très claire, capable de résister au soleil sans brûler, contrairement à celle des paysans ou des barbares ; des yeux clairs, très clairs encore, d’un feu presque trop pâle en regard de l’or souvent rencontré dans la noblesse, mais ô combien délicat ; des cheveux du noir le plus profond, pas juste brun sombre.

Et sa mère avait veillé à ce que son éducation soit parfaite – et sa personnalité sans défaut. Qu’elle soit obéissante, conciliante, ne recherche jamais, jamais les conflits. Le rôle de son père étant d’éviter qu’ils n’éclatent sous sa juridiction… Qu’elle soit sage.

Son comportement est devenu celui que l’on s’attend à la regarder : une poupée de porcelaine docile, une jeune fille rangée. Rien ne transparaît de ses conflits intérieurs, de ses véritables sentiments qui couvent profond, très profond ; le feu intérieur propre à sa Nation enfoui sous la cendre.


	3. Ty Lee, pas une poupée (et pas une pièce de collection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'impression de faire partie d'un ensemble décoratif assorti ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (2/3)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Ty Lee et ses sœurs  
>  **Genre :** gen/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Notes :** je ne sais pas si dans la VF que Ty Lee et ses sœurs sont décrites comme des septuplées identiques ou pas, mais le fandom anglophone donne l’air d’être persuadé que si et je fais avec ~~même si je préférais l’idée de sept sœurs nées à intervalles très rapprochés année après année~~.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Elles sont sept sœurs nées d’un miracle, absolument identiques. Leur père les sur-protège, ses chères petites. Rien de mal ne doit jamais leur arriver, à ses petits trésors. Il aurait été heureux avec une fille, ou deux, et le destin l’a béni de sept. Avec leur mère, il possède huit bonheurs parfaits !

Il les habille de couleurs douces, avec des riens de différence pour toujours savoir qui est qui. (Et ça n’est pas toujours suffisant. Combien de fois un prénom a été prononcé à la place d’un autre !)

Il les garde toujours ensemble : des sœurs s’aiment et doivent rester proches. L’on dit par ailleurs que des jumelles encore plus que n’importe quelles sœurs, alors que devrait-il en être de sept ? L’une ne va pas sans les six autres. Ça n’est pas parce qu’elles sont plus nombreuses que la plupart des autres fratries qu’il ne serait pas l’homme le plus malheureux au monde s’il venait à en perdre une : les autres « restantes » ne la remplaceraient pas.

Il ne se rend pas compte de l’espace dont chacune a besoin, des différences plus profondes qu’elles connaissent et voudraient pour certaines cultiver.

À trop vouloir les chérir toutes les sept ensemble, il étouffe leur besoin d’individualité. Comme Ty Lee le dira plus tard, il a fait d’elle une série de poupées assorties… et contrairement à ce qu’il disait lui-même, peut-être non remplaçables mais tout de même interchangeables.


	4. Azula, pas une poupée (elle préfèrerait des petits soldats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment si 'on' choisit mal les cadeaux qu''on' lui offre ..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (3/3)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** petite Azula  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : un certain flash-back que je n'arrive plus à replacer ~~pff~~  
>  **Avertissement :** je considère Azula comme une petite sociopathe en herbe dès sa petite enfance  
>  **Notes :** la poupée, dans la série, donnait peut-être plutôt l’air d’être en bois mais je trouve ça illogique ; Royaume de la Terre, cadeau précieux ? pour moi ça devrait être de la porcelaine... 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Le paquet vient du champ de bataille et a traversé la moitié du monde pour arriver au palais. Dedans, une poupée de terre cuite fine, jolie et fragile. Si la jeune princesse veut jouer avec il faudra qu’elle soit très, très prudente, mais mieux vaut la garder comme simple décoration pour sa chambre.

En voilà une drôle d’idée, vraiment ! Azula reçoit le présent comme un affront. Quelque chose de volontairement inutile ! Puisque l’Oncle est parti à la guerre, pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas envoyé les armes d’un ennemi tué ou bien un set de petits soldats sur lesquels répéter ses propres stratégies ? Quand il reviendra, ça se paiera, se dit-elle du haut de sa rancune d’enfant.

En attendant, pour bien montrer à tout le monde qu’elle comprend de quoi il retourne ici comme là-bas, elle s’exerce à brûler la captive ennemie que le grand général lui envoie là. Ben quoi, si la Nation du Feu est tellement meilleure que le Royaume de la Terre, elle ne va pas la faire entrer telle quelle chez elle. Ils vont voir comment elle traite les vaincus !

...Mais hélas, en plus, constate-t-elle, cette fichue terre déjà cuite ne brûle pas. (C’est qu’elle a déjà été passée au feu, et que l’épreuve, au lieu de la tuer, l’a rendue plus belle et plus forte. Si Iroh lui avait remis la poupée en mains propres, il aurait sans doute fait ainsi la leçon à sa nièce.)

En attendant, elle trouve ce qu’il reste d’inflammable dans la poupée : les cheveux et les habits de soie fine. Il sera toujours temps de prétendre que c’était un accident s’il revient un jour et demande si le cadeau lui a plu...


	5. Azula (avec ou sans Zuko ?), devenir enfant unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surtout que ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps, tiens !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Devenir enfant unique !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Azula, (Zuko)  
>  **Genre :** psychopathe  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** La voie du sabre est la sienne ; il aime combattre, [il] aimera tuer. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 3 - fin de série  
>  **Avertissement :** hello CrAZula!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle aimera tuer Zuko de ses mains, se dit Azula en se mettant en chasse. Père a enfin donné l’ordre de l’éliminer définitivement et elle se fait une joie de s’en charger elle-même : elle accomplira ainsi son destin.

Aujourd’hui qu’elle est seule face à ce tournant, elle se dit qu’elle a toujours su que cela devrait finir ainsi. Il n’était qu’un mauvais brouillon avant la perfection qu’elle représente, et malgré tout lorsqu’ils étaient enfants il gagnait la préférence de Mère et de Mai et… il est grand temps qu’elle prenne sa place !  
Comme Père a montré l’exemple autrefois…


	6. Zuko et Iroh ; Des honneurs à rendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des choses que la mort pardonne, et d'autres qu'elle n'efface pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des honneurs à rendre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Iroh, le Royaume de la Terre  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « enterrement » + contrainte accessoire « argument » pour 31_jours (10 mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series (spéculatif) ; probablement incompatible avec _Korra_ ?  
>  **Avertissement :** mort d’un perso   
> **Notes :** on m’a fait remarquer que l’absence de testament est peu plausible, mais je pense pouvoir expliquer le reste des dissensions ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Au moment où la guerre s’est finie, tous espéraient que désormais tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes nouveaux, sans vouloir penser aux difficultés qui parsèmeraient la reconstruction.  
Parmi tous les écueils dans les relations entre les nations, celui auquel Zuko s’attendait le moins concernait son oncle. Plus exactement, la disparition subite de son oncle.

La nouvelle qui lui parvint dans les plus brefs délais par faucon messager ne lui laissait pas pour autant assez de temps pour tenter de nier : mais mon oncle n’était pas si vieux, et il était en bonne santé, en pleine forme ! ni pour se lamenter. Il y avait une décision en suspens qui n’attendrait pas longtemps son bon-vouloir.

 

\- Iroh était membre de la famille royale de la Nation du Feu et devrait être incinéré selon les rites de son pays et son rang de naissance.  
\- Iroh a rejeté cette appartenance quand son frère a usurpé le trône et qu’il n’a rien fait pour le récupérer ; de plus il aimait profondément Ba Sing Se depuis longtemps et l’a choisie comme nouvelle patrie pour y finir ses jours. Il sera enterré comme citoyen du Royaume de la Terre honoré, aux côtés de son fils, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. L’on ne peut pas décemment pas transporter un cadavre sur une si longue distance. Si vous voulez procéder à une crémation il faudra _vous_ déplacer au plus vite, mais des Maîtres du Feu ne sont toujours pas franchement les bienvenus par ici...


	7. Lu Ten et Zuko ; Presque frères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins : moins que des frères, plus que des amis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un frère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Lu Ten, petit Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Son grand cousin Lu Ten était le seul qui prenait Zuko au sérieux, comme un camarade malgré leur différence d’âge, et non comme juste un enfant. Du temps où Azula était à peine plus qu’un bébé avec qui on ne pouvait pas jouer, Zuko était tout juste assez grand pour le suivre et Lu Ten lui-même encore assez jeune pour avoir envie de s’occuper de son petit cousin. Et pour le suivre, il le suivait partout, en adoration, quels que soient les jeux proposés.

(Ça avait d’ailleurs valu à Lu Ten d’être tancé par Iroh :   
\- Attention, enfin, il est encore petit, ne lui en demande pas trop, protège-le.   
\- Mais non, Papa, il est costaud, hein Zu’ ?   
\- Oh oui !)

Ça a commencé tôt et duré quelques années.

Puis cette complicité s’est évanouie quand Lu Ten est devenu adulte, qu’il n’a plus eu le temps de jouer avec des enfants mais qu’il lui a fallu aller faire la guerre sérieusement, et qu’en plus Azula devenue plus grande s’est mise à s’accrocher à Zuko et à demander beaucoup, beaucoup plus d’attention.

Mais il reste à Zuko des souvenirs de cette époque impérissables et une admiration sans bornes pour Lu Ten.


	8. Azula, Mai/Zuko ; Coincés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai et Zuko sont des coincés des émotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Coincés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zuko/Mai ; Azula, Ty Lee  
>  **Genre :** dork?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mai et Zuko sont des coincés des émotions. Ty Lee trouve ça mignon, leur empotement. Azula s’en rit. 

Ils ont l’air de suivre un manuel, de détester ce qu’ils sont censés faire ensemble par convention parce qu’ils veulent être ensemble, mais sans savoir que faire hors des conventions, et trop timorés pour improviser. En tout cas, ils sont toujours l’un sur l’autre. Pas à balader leurs mains, mais à se toucher quand même.   
En tirent-ils vraiment plaisir ? Peut-être bien, mais ils ne veulent pas le montrer – et quand bien même le voudraient-ils, le sauraient-ils ?


	9. Ozai & Ursa ; De nouveaux problèmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa a bien aidé Ozai par son geste, oui, mais elle lui a aussi créé des difficultés supplémentaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus de nouveaux problèmes qu’une solution simple  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ozai  & Ursa ; Azulon  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ozai devrait être reconnaissant envers Ursa : grâce à elle il a le trône pour de bon, et dès à présent au lieu d’avoir à attendre des années. Et il a toujours ses deux enfants quand il pensait se séparer de l’un d’eux sans trop de remords. C’est toujours bon d’avoir un plan de secours, n’est-ce pas ? C’était un des arguments présentés à son père.

Malheureusement la célébrer pour son geste c’est se trahir, reconnaître qu’il tolère de bon gré le meurtre de son propre père au lieu de la condamner pour lèse-majesté. La vraie fin d’Azulon, il doit impérativement la cacher.

L’accuser ouvertement et la punir au vu et au su de tous c’est prendre le risque que l’on soupçonne leur collusion et il n’en est pas question. Et la honte d’exposer sa propre femme comme traîtresse !  
Et puis, il ne veut pas avoir la faire tuer. Elle reste sa femme. Elle lui appartient. Il l’aime. Et... il en a peur, maintenant.   
Peut-il l’emprisonner, la garder cachée au monde ?


	10. Zuko & Azula ; Responsable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reste son frère, envers et contre tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Responsable de ses liens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Azula  
>  **Genre :** drame familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Avatar_ proposé par Heera_Ookami (mème à quatre fandoms, été ’11) ;  
>  **Thème :** « Frère » sur mf_100_mots" > (défi #115, 28 juillet ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quand ils étaient jeunes enfants, Azula semblait contente d’avoir un grand frère auquel se mesurer et contre qui gagner. Plus tard, elle aurait plutôt souhaité être fille unique. Zuko le sait : elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de ne pas être mort.  
Elle ne sera plus jamais sa sœur.

Mais le temps qu’il a passé avec Aang et ses amis lui a appris une chose : lui n’abandonnera plus jamais ce qui lui reste de famille, celle que le destin lui a donnée et celle qu’il a choisie. Quoi qu’il advienne, il restera toujours son frère.


	11. Zuko & Aang ; Au cœur du tourbillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chemin possible au cœur même du feu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au cœur du tourbillon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _Avatar le dernier maître de l’air_ pour 31_jours" > (22 août ’11),  
> défi #117, « Tourbillon » pour mf_100_mots"> (quinzaine du 11 août ’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : saison 3, _The Firebending Masters_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Au cœur du tourbillon de feu, Zuko voit tournoyer autour de lui toutes les couleurs de la vie, dans une chaleur qui sauve au lieu de détruire.

Le feu vient du souffle, il le sait depuis toujours, mais y découvre aujourd’hui un nouveau sens : c’est peut-être pour cela, caché par le destin, qu’il a désespérément eu besoin depuis toutes ces années de trouver ce maître de l’air ?  
Et ce feu tourne et tourne au rythme de son cœur. Quelque chose de démentiel qui n’est que beauté au lieu de destruction…

Il réalise quel autre chemin est possible, celui de la sérénité.


	12. Iroh, Ozai, Zuko - Plaies du corps, plaies du cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a pris soin de la blessure imprimée sur son visage, mais qui pourrait soigner celle gravée dans son cœur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plaies du corps, plaies du cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Iroh, Ozai, Zuko  
>  **Genre :** cruel  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "salle de soin" + contrainte accessoire "argumentation" d’après 31_jours> (15 mars ‘10)  
>  **Avertissements :** back-story de Zuko ; gore  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 + 250

L’ancien Prince héritier, usurpé son rang, a pourtant accepté sans protester sa nouvelle place. S’opposer à son frère, à quoi bon désormais ? Non, Iroh n’a pas cherché à disputer le trône à Ozai et a simplement pris une retraite méritée après sa triste carrière militaire.  
Ça ne l’empêche toutefois pas de se dresser contre lui quand vraiment, le nouveau Seigneur du Feu se comporte de manière injuste :

« Laisse soigner cet enfant, Ozai, tu en as fait assez, ne le persécute pas plus.  
\- Persécuter ?  
\- La leçon est apprise, mais si tu le fais mourir, tout cela sera perdu. Veux-tu être celui qui a laissé mourir son fils ? Exprès ?  
\- Veux-tu que je te retourne le compliment ? »

Touché au cœur par l’évocation de Lu-Ten, Iroh est réduit au silence ; dans le temps qu’il lui faut pour se ressaisir, Ozai a déjà préparé sa contre-attaque :

« C’est ta faute s’il en est là. Qui l’a introduit là où n’était pas sa place, qui l’a poussé à se croire en droit de prendre la parole quand il n’était pas le bienvenu ? rappelle-t-il.   
« Fais-le soigner toi si tu y tiens ; c’est ta propre responsabilité maintenant. Moi, je m’en lave les mains. »

*

Zuko se souvient des mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place pendant les soins, d’un bol placé de force entre ses mains crispées pour qu’il ait quelque chose à tenir, sur quoi transférer sa douleur, et au cas où la douleur justement le rendrait malade ; et pas grand’ chose d’autre. Où était-il, qui a pris soin de lui, il ne sait et ne s’en souciait guère sur le moment, ni maintenant d’ailleurs.  
Sa propre chambre, une autre, l’office d’un médecin, simplement le bord de l’arène ? Le médecin du palais, un autre de moindre importance, un simple soldat avec l’habitude des accidents de maîtrise du feu et des brûlures, un serviteur fidèle faisant de son mieux ?

Il avait un œil fichu, la paupière brûlée, et l’autre tenu fermé par la douleur ; de même une oreille arrachée et l’autre emplie de bourdonnements. Même s’il avait physiquement pu, il n’aurait pas trouvé loisir de s’intéresser à son entourage, bloqué mentalement sur ce qui venait d’arriver et à passer et repasser les événements, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas son père, la honte et la douleur. 

Ça lui a évité de voir les instruments, d’entendre les commentaires – désinfecter, débrider, qu’en sait-il encore, savoir s’il allait perdre la vue ou l’ouïe ou les deux... - Il ne pouvait que repenser à son père, aux paroles impensables prononcées, à l’irréparable. Quelqu’un prenait soin de la blessure imprimée sur son visage, mais qui pourrait soigner celle gravée dans son cœur ?


	13. Ozai, Azula, Zuko - Affronter ses problèmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La famille royale de la Nation du Feu a pris l'habitude de se débarrasser de ses problèmes en les éclipsant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Affronter ses problèmes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Ozai, Zuko, Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "bannir" + "racheter", d'après 31_jours il y a... oh, au moins !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la toute fin de la série pour le 2ème  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140 + 100

Ozai aurait voulu pouvoir tuer Zuko ; en un duel officiel, personne n’aurait rien pu dire. Le jeune prince imbécile qui s’est rebellé contre son seigneur et en punition a dû le combattre et perdre, contre le souverain juste forcé de moucher l’impudent, selon les lois de la nation, sans privilégier les liens du sang... et voilà. Il n’y aurait eu ni plainte ni blâme.  
Mais non content d’être un petit impertinent, ce lâche s’est ensuite rétracté et a fait tellement honte à son père en refusant le combat – suppliant à genoux et en larmes ! Quel homme s’abaisserait ainsi ?  
Ozai piégé par ce retournement devra se contenter de le jeter hors de sa vue. Le comble dans cette affaire, c’est qu’il se voit ainsi forcé de faire preuve de magnanimité, en lui offrant même une chance de se racheter !

*

Bannir le monde au lieu d’avoir recours à d’autres solutions (procès équitable, emprisonnement, mise à mort ?) c’est de famille dirait-on.  
Ozai s’est ainsi débarrassé de sa femme quand il a craint qu’elle ne devienne hors de contrôle. De son fils ensuite quand il a décidé que le garçon l’avait irrémédiablement déçu.  
À sa fille trop ambitieuse il a offert une position creuse.  
Durant son si court règne justement, Azula a fait subir ce sort à tous les problèmes qu’elle rencontrait plutôt que de les regarder en face.

Zuko se jure qu’il ne commettra pas la même erreur. Les problèmes, il les affrontera. Le Seigneur du Feu déchu, il le fera garder étroitement. Sa malheureuse sœur, il espère pouvoir la faire soigner. Quant à tous les exilés durant les années, voire les décennies précédentes, il est prêt à les laisser revenir – sans conditions. Une deuxième chance pour tout le monde…


	14. Azula, Mai/Zuko - Une émotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'armure de Mai a-t-elle une faiblesse qu'Azula puisse percer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une émotion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Azula, Mai(/Zuko)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant que Zuko soit exilé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

Contrairement à ce qu’on imagine Azula ne s’amuse pas à torturer son entourage gratuitement. Faire pleurer Ty Lee ça n’est pas si drôle et Mai réagit si peu… Zuko au moins est rigolo à asticoter mais de ça aussi il arrive qu’elle se lasse et se cherche un défi plus pimenté à relever.  
Mai semble ne rien ressentir, mais rien ne dit qu’en-dedans elle ne bout pas ; elle est juste très bonne à le cacher. Mais ça serait une erreur stratégique que de vouloir à tout prix lui tirer une émotion. Il faut faire cela subtilement…

Mai réagit seulement quand Zuko est impliqué. Azula était la première à avoir repéré Mai, son calme, son goût pour la précision. Elle l’a ramenée dans ses quartiers au palais pour jouer comme elle l’a fait avec Ty Lee, et là, elle a rencontré Zuko et a décidé qu’elle aimait ce gros maladroit pleurnichard bon à rien. Que Ty Lee le trouve mignon, passe encore, mais Mai ? Azula est déçue par son manque de jugement d’abord… puis amusée.

Elle va vouloir les torturer un petit peu pour se venger de la déconvenue, mais discrètement. De manière pas purement méchante, juste pour jouer. Promis. Et sous l’alibi d’embêter son cher frère comme une adorable petite sœur pétillante le fait si bien. Ça n’est pas sa faute à elle si par hasard, ça tombe sur une de ses amies en plus !


	15. Mai - Attendant d'éclore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fleur en bourgeon qui prépare aussi ses épines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En attendant d’éclore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Mai  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « silence ! » + contrainte accessoire « fleur » pour 31_jours (1er mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** May Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Mai fut une enfant sage. Bien forcée : éduquée en ce sens pour la rendre obéissante. Elle sait ne pas faire de bruit, se tenir immobile, supporter sans se plaindre ni bouger les réceptions les plus longues et les plus solennelles, ne pas parler sans qu’on l’y invite… et trop souvent on ne l’y invite pas car on l’oublie purement et simplement qu’elle se tient là, comme un objet décoratif charmant. Le cycle est bouclé : elle se fait tellement discrète qu’on ne la remarque plus. 

Elle garde tout en dedans, comme un bourgeon à coque épaisse qui aura le plus grand mal à se fendiller. Elle attend, paisiblement, d’exploser un jour, de fleurir d’un coup et de tout libérer de ses ressources intérieures cachées.


	16. Zuko & Azula - Fratrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas évident, d'avoir une petite sœur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fratrie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Ursa, petit Zuko  & bébé Azula  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, etc
> 
> **Prompt :** sœur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« C’est ta petite sœur donc tu dois être gentil, patient et protecteur envers elle ; tu dois la guider dans la vie, être un modèle pour elle. Vous êtes du même sang donc tu dois l’aimer. »

Ça a l’air simple quand Ursa le dit, mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas !

La petite sœur ne parle pas, ne marche pas, ne fait rien d’intéressant. Elle gargouille, pleure, accapare sa mère.

…Et quand enfin elle se met à marcher, à parler, à courir, au lieu d’une compagne de jeux qu’il commence effectivement à aimer… elle se révèle très vite une dangereuse rivale !


	17. Azula - La place qui lui revient de droit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle prendra la place qui est la sienne !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La place qui lui revient de droit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Azula  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Par contre, le tube rempli de produits hautement réactifs que Tess avait lâché depuis l’étage d’au dessus, lui, le fit à sa place. »  
> d’après Little Linor sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa place à la tête de leur Nation, Azula la revendique comme un dû naturel. La lignée de ses ancêtres s’est établie parce qu’ils étaient les plus forts parmi leurs pairs, et elle, de la dernière génération en date, est sans conteste la meilleure.

Il faut être fort, il faut être doué, il faut être vicieux pour gouverner. Imaginer le pire de ses ennemis comme des alliés pour pouvoir tout prévoir et les contrer. Que ça arrive ou pas. Tout le monde loue Azula comme un prodige depuis toujours, et sur la force et la rouerie, elle s’y entend.


	18. OC - Purification par le feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une flamme à éteindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La purification par le feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** un condamné et un bourreau de la Nation du Feu  
>  **Genre :** endoctrinement  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko, DiMartino & Nickelodeon ; , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’arrêterais quand tout mon être aura brûlé, entièrement. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Quand tout mon être aura brûlé, entièrement, je serai purifié de mes fautes, récite le condamné.

Ça serait plus facile s’il y croyait vraiment. À défaut, on lui a promis une exécution sans souffrance s’il se prêtait au rituel avec dignité, contre des tortures prolongées s’il ne coopérait pas. Il n’a plus assez de flamme en lui pour refuser.

Il gravit les marches de son bûcher funéraire de ce qui semble être son propre accord et attend que le Maître du feu fasse son office.


	19. Zuko - Chez soi... ou pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un étranger en son propre pays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _You can’t go home again_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, Dreamworks, Nick ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « River s’adresse à lui comme à un étranger. »  
> d’après Koklico> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : saison 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un étranger dans son propre pays, c’est ainsi que se sent Zuko de retour d’exil. L’ _exil_ l’emporte sur le _retour_. Il n’est plus exactement _chez lui_ : son séjour _ailleurs_ l’a transformé en quelqu’un d’autre.

Le statut de banni même levé déteint sur à ses souvenirs, le déguisement de paria de la Terre semble toujours caché sous ses vêtements princiers retrouvés. Il n’a jamais eu le sentiment de trahir sa patrie, mais il a bel et bien été forcé de la renier, une fois, pour survivre et espérer y revenir plus tard… et il le ressent avec une acuité nouvelle.


	20. Zuko & Iroh - Fin prochaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Votre père vous réclame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fin prochaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Iroh  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, Dreamworks, Nick ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’un ex resurgissait dans votre vie comme petit-ami de votre père. »  
> d’après Benebu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)   
> **Avertissement :** mort de perso  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série ; pas compatible avec les comics ni Korra **Note :** et aussi incompatible avec une autre de mes fics sur un thème similaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Votre père vous réclame, transmet un émissaire de la Terre, simple et grave.

Le cœur de Zuko bondit. Pourquoi Ozai… et puis non. Du temps de sa splendeur, Ozai était « le Seigneur du Feu » même pour sa famille ; même pour son fils : « seigneur et maître » mais pas « père ». Et quel lien avec la Terre ?

L’Oncle Iroh est parti refaire… _finir_ sa vie à Ba-Sing-Se et son entourage, là-bas, considère son neveu bien-aimé comme filleul, comme second fils. Le fils légitime étant lui-même mort depuis longtemps, la présence de l’adoptif n’en devient que plus urgente.


	21. Jee, Iroh, Zuko - Mauvais numéro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drôle d'affectation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il a tiré le mauvais numéro...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Jee, Zuko, Iroh  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** ": ce trône méritait décidément mieux que le cul incompétent de  Jhiral."  
> d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (janvier '17)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jee râle quand on l'assigne au commandement du vaisseau du prince exilé : les marins sous ses ordres sont des fortes têtes mais il a l'habitude de les manœuvrer. Il en fait à peu près ce qu'il veut. Mais s'il se trouve forcé d'obéir à un morveux mal discipliné... il a vraiment tiré le mauvais numéro.  
Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le Général Iroh tient à l'accompagner, mais il remercie les Esprits responsables : ça fera quelqu'un pour le canaliser.

Et finalement vu ce qui se passe dans la famille royale, il n'est pas fâché de s'éloigner de la capitale...


	22. Ozai, Zuko, Azula - Droit d'aînesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du favoritisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui a parlé de droit d'aînesse ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Ozai, Azula, Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Cependant les Chéloniens, se rappela-t-elle en coulant un regard vers l’autre côté du cachot, n’avaient pas cet  avantage-là." d'après AlakeNos sur un arbre à drabbles (janvier '17)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Avantage-la contre son frère et ta fille sera ton alliée la plus utile_ , murmure une petite voix dans l'esprit d'Ozai. _Pourquoi les aînés devraient-il forcément hériter, quand leurs cadets sont plus doués ?_

Ozai réprime un sourire en repensant à la manière dont le sort a tourné entre Iroh et lui et le fait que personne ne pourra jamais rien trouver à lui reprocher.  
Comme personne ne pourra jamais rien lui reprocher non plus concernant Azula et Zuko : ça n'est pas sa faute si son fils est naturellement désavantagé. Mais c'est son choix de ne pas chercher à rétablir l'équilibre.


	23. Ozai vs Zuko - Quel exemple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lui a marché dessus métaphoriquement toute son enfance et n'est pas passé loin de le faire littéralement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quel exemple  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Ozai(/Ursa), Zuko  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « marcher sur un fils » _(sic)_ d’après (18 mars '17)  
>  ~~ **Prompt :** bwahaha c’est plus fort que moi je vois une faute de frappe stupide il faut que je la prenne littéralement~~  
>  **Avertissements :** abus parental  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Ozai, prince royal de la Nation du Feu, trouvait inacceptable que son fils premier-né, qui aurait dû faire sa fierté, soit plus faible qu’il espérait. Il blâmait sa femme pour cela, qui le chérissait tel qu’il était au lieu de le pousser à s’améliorer et qui, si elle adorait les enfants qu’il lui avait donnés, ne l’acceptait toujours pas.   
Les Sages avaient conseillé cette union pour produire des enfants exceptionnels, mais son épouse d’abord, leur premier-né ensuite, ont gravement déçu Ozai, d’autant plus qu’il plaçait beaucoup d’espoir en eux.   
Sa jalousie et son désir déçu de posséder complètement Ursa ont perverti sa relation avec leurs enfants. Il en rejeta la faute sur Zuko, qu’il savait parfaitement pourtant innocent, pour atteindre Ursa dans son orgueil. Elle saurait bien que c’était sa faute à elle s’il le maltraitait.   
Et il se fit une joie de l’écraser à chaque occasion. 

Toute son enfance, il l’a abaissé, écrasé ; verbalement d’abord. Il l’ignorait la plupart du temps, et les rares fois où il lui parlait, c’était avec un mépris à peine voilé. L’enfant restait malgré ça admiratif de son père : c’était l’homme le plus fort du pays et donc du monde ! et il voulait lui plaire autant qu’à sa mère ; il essayait de gagner son approbation à toute force. 

Le jour où il commit une erreur de jugement grossière, l’excuse était toute trouvée pour l’écraser enfin pour de vrai, physiquement.   
Zuko s’aplatit face contre terre, suppliant. À voir Ozai s’avancer sans pitié, dans ce contre-jour, si grand, si haut, si sombre, il savait qu’il le dominait totalement. Il était si petit devant lui, si insignifiant !  
Ses pas résonnèrent autant que sa voix froide. La condamnation était sans appel.   
Il aperçut un instant la plante des pieds et se la représenta en pleine face.   
Pourtant il ne le toucha même pas. Il n’allait pas s’y abaisser quand le feu suffisait amplement comme intermédiaire. 

Il détruisit son champ de vision déjà brouillé par les larmes de regrets et de peur, il envahit son champ de pensée et le remplit de douleur. 

En quelques instants Ozai réduisit à néant tout ce que Zuko pouvait avoir de confiance en lui et d’espoir de se montrer un jour à la hauteur des attentes exagérées de son père.   
Il lui laissait en exemple des mots, des comportements, des gestes odieux. ils étaient gravés en lui à jamais, autant que la cicatrice sur son visage. Pour les surmonter, il lui faudrait une force d’âme nettement supérieur à tout ce qu’Ozai, ne la possédant pas lui-même, pouvait imaginer.


	24. Ty Le - Un être si étrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À se demander parfois si elle était vraiment humaine, et si non, ce qu'elle était à la place ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un être si étrange  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Ty Lee, ses sœurs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "espèce"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 385

À voir Ty Lee papillonner, on est en droit de se demander parfois si elle est vraiment humaine, ou si c'est un esprit égaré dans ce monde. 

Elle vit sur un nuage, mentalement : ses pensées étranges ont un fonctionnement tout autre de celui du monde qui l'entoure, et physiquement : toujours à faire des acrobaties, à rebondir, marcher sur les mains ou danser, on dirait qu'elle ne touche pas terre. Elle a quelque chose de l'air dans ses façons de faire. 

Certaines mauvaises langues dans la nation du feu diront que peut-être, elle a des ancêtres impurs, mais il faut un savoir largement perdu dans cette contrée de l'imagination pour voir ce lien. La plupart des gens se demandera simplement quelle espèce de bizarrerie elle peut bien être ?

Et elle est fascinante dans sa rareté. Elle est tellement différente que pendant longtemps, personne ne savait la manier. Il est impossible à mettre en cage, difficile de la menacer. Seule la princesse Azula arrive à peu près, non pas à la comprendre, mais au moins à la prévoir. Même au sein de sa famille, on la trouvait bizarre. 

Il est d'ailleurs irréel de se dire qu'il y en a six autres comme elle. Elle semble tellement unique ! Et le fait qu'elle soit sept jumelles identiques nées en même temps leur confère un côté surnaturel supplémentaire. Seraient-elle sorties d'un miroir par magie, ou leur mère était-elle un animal spirituel déguisée en humaine, échappée d'un conte ?

D'autant qu'elles entretiennent leur image en arborant toutes une coiffure identique et des tenues de même coupe ne variant que par des nuances légèrement différentes, la gamme de couleur socialement acceptable au sein de leur nation et de leur classe étant limitée.   
C'est que leur père aime les présenter alignées par arrangement chromatique... et le résultat met un peu mal à l'aise.   
On dirait qu'elles pourraient si facilement s'évaporer dans l'air comme de la fumée qui se disperse ou un rêve qui s'évapore. 

Pour qui la connaît Ty Lee est pourtant bien tangible... mais jamais bien longtemps, elle vous effleure et vous file toujours aussitôt entre les doigts. Comme un vif esprit, un feu follet, un courant d'air... une nymphe de légende, un mystère. Même en ayant appris qui elle est, qui sait vraiment ce qu'elle est ?


	25. Ursa - Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment peut-on autant aimer ses enfants et détester leur père ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Mama Bear_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ursa\Ozai, Zuko, Azula  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "famille"   
> **Avertissements :** mention d'abus familial  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _The Search_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 345

Ursa n'a pas choisi son mari ; elle a juste accepté d'obéir à la proposition qui lui a été faite. Ozai n'a pas eu le choix non plus, ce sont son père et sa cour de sages qui en ont décidé, mais lui n'était attaché nulle part ailleurs avant, et a tout fait pour se montrer agréable et mériter son affection... au début. 

Au cours de leur mariage, il gagne son respect, mais jamais son amour entier. Ils partagent la même couche une première fois pour sceller leur union, et Ursa est la première surprise, d'abord de voir que leur union porte immédiatement un fruit, ensuite, de l'amour absolu qu'elle voue à son fils premier-né.   
Ozai, éperdu de fierté, l'entoure d'encore plus d'affection. Ursa se sent aimée et veut lui répondre. Relevée de ses couches, ils partagent une intimité nouvelle et elle ne tarde pas à lui donner une seconde enfant, qu'elle aime presque autant. Le miracle de la nouveauté s'est émoussé, mais elle aussi est la chair de sa chair, et elle de grands rêves pour une petite fille qui lui ressemblera. 

Hélas, les choses se gâtent en peu de temps, quand les enfants grandissent et font mentir les projets que leurs parents avaient pour eux, et qu'Ozai, ayant obtenu satisfaction, ne fournit plus le moindre effort. Il prend leur union comme un dû, se montre de moins en moins respectueux.   
Zuko et Azula sont le trait d'union, le symbole de leur lien, et aussi la chaîne qui retient Ursa auprès d'Ozai. Comment peut-elle les aimer autant, et détester de plus en plus leur père ? 

Il n'a jamais porté la main sur elle ; il leur fait du mal autrement. Elle a mis bien longtemps à réaliser, trop longtemps.   
Elle a fait des choix discutables en pensant les protéger, se protéger elle-même. Au final, elle n'était pas assez forte, pas autant qu'elle le souhaitait pour eux.   
Et même une fois sa mémoire effacée, il reste l'envie fantôme d'avoir une famille à elle, heureuse ; un mari aimant, un enfant ordinaire...


	27. Mai - En bon ordre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lui fallait être parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En bon ordre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Mai, ses parents  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "ordre"  
>  **Avertissements :** éducation sévère, limite abusive  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les parents de Mai avaient l'ambition d'être en vue à la cour. De ce fait, ils la poussaient, évidemment, à toujours se tenir bien, mais aussi obéir en tous points à la princesse. Elle devait être une demoiselle parfaite, sage, silencieuse, docile.   
Des années durant elle resta leur fille unique et fut pour leur maisonnée une poupée, un ornement à exhiber en société, avant de devenir un pion sur l'échiquier social et politique. Elle apprit pour ce jeu la maîtrise de soi. Pour passer le temps dans ces longs moments elle inventait mille façons discrètes de tuer, dans sa tête, pour ne pas le faire pour de vrai.   
Dans ses rares moments de solitude, elle s'entraîna à viser les cibles les plus petites avec les lames les plus discrètes, pour parfaire son contrôle sur son corps et son esprit. Elle excella bientôt en précision comme dans la l'art de la dissimulation. Il lui fallait bien cet exutoire pour ne pas risquer un jour de craquer de briser un vase, déchirer une tenture, ou étrangler une servante dans sa frustration. Elle resterait toujours maîtresse d'elle-même en toute situation. 

Elle ne remerciera pas ses parents pour la façon dont ils l'y ont forcée, mais elle apprécie le contrôle et l'ordre qui font désormais partie de sa vie et de son identité.   
Elle n'est peut-être pas la demoiselle parfaite, à l'aise en société, à échanger dans un mariage dont ils auraient pu rêver autrefois – avant de produire un hériter mâle et n'être plus si pressés de ce côté. Mais elle fait effectivement partie du cercle intime de la princesse. Elle possède en secret un arsenal de talents qui font d'elle un excellent agent. Elle maintient autour de la princesse, et par extension bientôt, le même degré d'ordre qui est existe dans sa vie depuis toujours.


End file.
